Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas
Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas adalah video game besutan Rockstar North, dan judul ketujuh dalam seri Grand Theft Auto. Berperan sebagai sequel untuk Grand Theft Auto: Vice City sekaligus prequel bagi Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories serta Grand Theft Auto III. Dirilis bersamaan dengan Grand Theft Auto Advance. GTA San Andreas mengambil latar di negara fiksi San Andreas. San Andreas merupakan area permainan yang paling luas serta paling komplek di Semesta 3D, wilayahnya meliputi tiga kota besar: Los Santos, San Fierro dan Las Venturas, termasuk pedesaan, hutan, gurun pasir, bahkan gunung. Cerita game ini berfokus pada Carl Johnson (biasa dipanggil CJ) yang bergabung kembali dengan geng lamanya Grove Street Families, dalam usaha mereka merebut kembali masa kejayaannya seperti dulu. Sinopsis Aktor Suara *Carl "CJ" Johnson .... Chris Bellard aka Young Maylay *Sean "Sweet" Johnson .... Faizon Love *Kendl Johnson .... Yo Yo *Melvin "Big Smoke" Harris .... Clifton Powell *Lance "Ryder" Wilson .... MC Eiht *OG Loc .... Jas Anderson *Mark "B Dup" Wayne .... The Game *Barry "Big Bear" Thorne .... Big Boy *Emmet .... Eugene Jeter Jr. *Madd Dogg .... Ice-T *Cesar Vialpando .... Clifton Collins Jr. *Officer Tenpenny .... Samuel L. Jackson *Officer Pulaski .... Chris Penn *Catalina .... Cynthia Farrell *The Truth .... Peter Fonda *Jizzy B .... Charlie Murphy *T-Bone .... Kid Frost *Mike Toreno .... James Woods *Woozie .... James Yaegashi *Su Xi Mu (Suzie) .... Richard Chang *Ran Fa Li (Farlie) .... Hunter Platin *Zero .... David Cross *Kent Paul .... Danny Dyer *Maccer .... Shaun Ryder *Ken Rosenberg .... Bill Fichtner *Salvatore Leone .... Frank Vincent *Maria .... Debi Mazar *Johnny Sindacco .... Casey Siemaszko *Jimmy Silverman .... Gary Yudman *Bettina .... Noelle Sadler *Jethro .... John Zurhellen *Dwaine .... Navid Khonsari *Millie Perkins .... Orfeh *Barbara Schternvart .... Danielle Lee Greaves *Denise Robinson .... Heather Alicia Simms *Michelle Cannes .... Vanessa Aspillaga *Helena Wankstein .... Bijou Phillips *Katie Zhan .... China Chow *DJ KDST .... Axl Rose *DJ Hip Hop Modern .... Julio G *DJ Hip Hop Klasik .... Chuck D. Gameplay Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas juga terstruktur dengan dua game sebelumnya di seri ini. Gameplay inti terdiri dari unsur penembak orang ketiga dan permainan mengemudi, memberikan pemain lingkungan terbuka yang besar untuk bergerak. Dengan berjalan kaki, karakter pemain mampu berjalan, berlari, berenang (permainan Grand Theft Auto pertama di mana menyelam dan berenang tanpa tenggelam adalah mungkin), pendakian terbatas, dan lompatan, serta menggunakan senjata dan berbagai bentuk tangan ke tangan. tempur. Pemain dapat mengoperasikan berbagai kendaraan, termasuk mobil, kapal, pesawat terbang, helikopter, kereta api, tank, sepeda motor, dan sepeda. Pemain juga bisa mengimpor kendaraan daripada mencuri mereka. Carl Johnson adalah protagonis Grand Theft Auto yang paling bisa disesuaikan karena kemungkinan dalam game untuk mengganti pakaian, tato, gaya rambut, dan bahkan massa tubuhnya dimana dia bisa menjadi gemuk, kurus, atau berotot. Kemudian game era 3D menghilangkan banyak kemampuan penyesuaian, berenang, dan pendakian yang dinikmati oleh CJ. Kemampuan untuk mengubah massa tubuh (karena makan dan olah raga - atau kekurangannya - yang memerlukan perawatan terus menerus sampai tantangan koleksi tertentu selesai) adalah sebagai yang unik dari tahun 2017 untuk San Andreas karena belum pernah dicoba lagi dengan 3D atau semesta HD lebih lanjut. Salah satu aspek Grand Theft Auto III dan Grand Theft Auto: Vice City (dan Grand Theft Auto yang kemudian: Liberty City Stories) yang tersingkir di San Andreas adalah layar pembuka "Welcome to", yang sering mengganggu alur permainan dalam permainan tersebut; Di San Andreas, transisi antar daerah terjadi tanpa gangguan semacam itu. Informasi Game *Penyelesaian 100% — Informasi mendetail tentang bagaimana cara menyelesaikan game 100%. *Aset — Tempat yang menghasilkan uang secara berkala. *Bisnis — Ada banyak macam bisnis yang bisa dicoba. *Cheats — Cheat untuk versi PS2, PS3, Xbox, Xbox 360, dan PC. *Collectibles — Rincian benda apa saja yang bisa dicari dan dikoleksi. *Tingkat Kriminal — Daftar tingkatan kriminal di San Andreas dan berapa banyak poin yang dibutuhkan untuk mencapainya. *Fitur Gameplay — Fitur beserta gameplay di San Andreas. *Perang Geng — Perang geng merupakan elemen gameplay yang melibatkan perang perebutan wilayah untuk dikuasai. *Pacar — Enam gadis yang bisa dipacari CJ. *Misi Utama — Walkthroughs untuk semua misi utama. *Mod — Modifikasi pihak ketiga untuk memberikan elemen berbeda ke dalam game. *Karakter — Daftar karakter yang muncul di game. *Plot — Keseluruhan jalan cerita agar mudah dimengerti. *Stasiun Radio — Daftar stasiun radio yang memutarkan lagu dalam mobil. *Restoran — Daftar seluruh tempat makan di San Andreas. *Area Terlarang — Area dilarang masuk seperti Area 69 dan Easter Basin Naval Base. *Safehouse — Semua safehouse yang bisa diakses beserta cara mendapatkannya. *Tempat — Banyak lokasi berbeda terletak di San Andreas, yang tentunya akan dikunjungi oleh pemain. *Sekolah — Informasi terkait sekolah apa saja yang ditawarkan seperti sekolah pilot. *Statistik — Different statistics are used to track your progress. *Misi Kendaraan — Misi untuk kendaraan tertentu. *Kendaraan — Daftar seluruh kendaraan yang bisa dikendarai dalam game. *Senjata — Daftar senjata yang bisa digunakan dalam game. *Achievements dan Trophies - Daftar achievements dan trophies yang ditemukan di versi PS3, Xbox 360 dan PS4. Reception Sebelum dirilis untuk PlayStation 2, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas masuk ke dalam jajaran video game paling diantisipasi di tahun 2004, bersamaan dengan Halo 2, Doom 3 dan Half Life 2. San Andreas memenuhi semua ekspektasi, dan mendapat pujian sebagai salah satu game terbaik milik PlayStation 2, dengan skor review rata-rata di kisaran 95%, berdasarkan Metacritic, tying for the fifth highest ranked game in PlayStation 2 history. IGN rated the game a 9.9/10 (the highest score it has ever awarded to a PlayStation 2 game), calling it "the defining piece of software" for the PlayStation 2. GameSpot rated the game 9.6/10, giving it an Editor's Choice award. San Andreas also received an A rating from the 1UP.com network and a 10/10 score from Official U.S. PlayStation Magazine. As of March 26, 2008, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas has sold 27.5 million units according to Take-Two Interactive. The Guinness World Records 2009 Gamer's Edition list it as the most successful game on the PlayStation 2, with 17.33 million copies sold for that console alone, from a total of 21.5 million in all formats. Charles Herold dari The New York Times memberi the only non-positive review for San Andreas, giving it a 'mediocre' rating of 4.0 out of 10, criticizing the "annoying" mission structure, and the casualness of the intense violence featured in the game. Penjualaan: *PS2 - 17.4 milyar *PC - 2.3 millyar *Xbox - 5.9 milyar Kategori:Permainan Kategori:Semesta 3D Kategori:Grand Theft Auto Kategori:Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas